En cubierta
by sword of wind
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto son decendientes directos de Dracula y estaran en cubierta por sus chicas. One-shot mas centrado en SasuSaku que en NaruHina.


Bueno, y he aquí mi primer fic u one-shot que subo.  
Ninguno de los personajes aquí vertidos me pertenece.  
Antes de empezar: todos los personajes tienen 13 años (los cuales no me pertenecen) y están en un colegio, en el cual, el kínder, la primaria, y la secundaria están juntos, el patio del aguacate (el de secu) conecta al patio de la primaria, el cual, conecta al kínder. No sé si me explico (:  
bueno ya sin más el one-shot:  
************************************************** ******************************

**En cubierta**

-¡Ye ha, por fin salimos al recreo!- dice una chica de cabellos rosados al salir de la secundaria al patio del aguacate.

-Oí, Sakura, pa´mi que nomás quieres salir para comer- decía en tonos de burla una chica de cabellos dorados sujetos en una coleta.

-¡Cállate, Ino cerda!-  
-¡Al menos no tengo una frentota!-  
-¡cerda!-  
-¡frentona!-  
-¡cerda!-  
-¡frentona!-  
-¡cerda!-  
-¡frentona!-  
-¡cerda!-  
-¡fren…-  
-¡Ya cállense!- interrumpió otra chica de cabello azul/negro la "interminable discusión" (N/A:Gracias a dios XD). Ino y Sakura voltearon a ver extrañadas a su amiga –es que estamos llamando mucho la atención- lo dice muy apenada con un "pequeño" sonrojo, pero al escuchar esto, Ino y Sakura se caen para atrás con una gotita en la cabeza –Tu nunca cambias, Hinata- dijeron las dos al unísono levantándose.

-Como sea, voy al baño- dice sakura  
-¿a vomitar lo que acabas de comer?- (N/A:recordemos que Ino molesta así a Sakura)  
-¡¿cómo voy a vomitar si no he comido?!- le grita Sakura notablemente enojada  
-¡fue una broma, no te enojes!-  
-¡lo que digas!-

Al irse Sakura, Ino mira para abajo y se encuentra a Hinata toda roja y se notaba su alma su alma saliendo de su boca (N/A:XD) y al querer saber la razón de esta reacción de parte de su amiga se da cuenta de la mirada de cierto individuo de cabellos amarrillos alborotados con sus ojos azules fijos en Hinata (N/A:¿Quién será? XD)

*Sakura pov*  
Me dirigí al baño de la primaria y secundaria, pero estaba cerrado, así que me dirigí al baño de kínder.

Después de ir al baño, me dirigí a la puerta que separaba el kínder de la primaria. Algo me decía que no debía abrirla, pero, tenía que regresar con Ino y Hinata. Así que hice a un lado esa sensación y abrí la puerta para reunirme con ellas.

Al salir solo se encontraban los de sexto grado por todas partes, vestidos de rojo, sin hacer nada. Solo se quedan ahí, vigilándome, dan miedo…  
cuando me di cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia la secundaria, como si quisiera escapar de ellos, jamás divise entre los de 6° a alguien de mi grupo ¿Ya se abra acabado el recreo? No lo creo.

Al entrar a la secundaria, parecía el vacío, solo los salones emiten una luz que me ayuda a divisar mi salón.  
*Normal pov*  
cuando Sakura entro al salón, Ino corrió asía ella y la abrazo.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Sakura extrañada  
-Estaba preocupada por ti-  
-emm, okey-dijo Sakura separándose de Ino  
-¿y ese?-la peli-rosa apuntaba a un tipo con lentes de sol y una gorra en el lugar del profesor.  
-ah ¿ese', es el señor que nos va a "proteger"-  
-¿proteger?¿de qué?-  
-no sé, no nos dijo ni de porque no nos deja salir del salón-  
-Hum,¿y Hinata?-  
-Tampoco se, creo que esta pérdida-  
-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?-  
-Poco después de que te fuiste, nos dijeron que teníamos que volver a nuestros salones, y como Hinata estaba desmallada, trate de llevarla al salón pero no la podía, entonces Naruto se acercó ofreciéndome ayuda para llevar a Hinata, Iban detrás de mí, pero cuando voltie, ya no estaban-  
-No te preocupes, voy a buscarla- Sakura se dirigio al tipo de lentes –Disculpe, ¿puedo salir a buscar a una amiga?-  
-No, si no está aquí, que ella venga o tenla por muerta- le contesto el tipo dejando a Sakura sorprendida -¡ahora ve a tu lugar!- le ordeno el tipo.

*Sakura pov*  
Ay que amargado, ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a buscar a Hinata? Cuando pueda, le voy a engañar para salirme…

*Hinata pov*  
¿En dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Ino y Sakura? ¿Porque esta todo oscuro?  
-No te preocupes, estas bien-  
-¡UN MONSTRUO!- Grite antes de empezar a golpear al "monstruo" a diestra y siniestra.  
-QUE NO SOY UN MOUSTRUO, JOPE-  
al escuchar esto, abrí los ojos encontrándome con otros rojos, e independientemente de eso, se parece a –N…a…r…u…- ¡rayos! Me e vuelto a desmayar O.O

*Sakura pov*  
El "profe" salió un poco para hablar de lejos con el "profe" del otro salón, así que empoje al tipo para dejarlo totalmente afuera y le cerré la puerta.  
-¡NO, por favor, no quiero estar afuera!- me dijo, o más bien me suplico, sabía que es un completo miedoso ¬¬  
-Solo lo dejare entrar si me explica que pasa y me deja ir a buscar a Hinata-  
-Está bien, déjame entrar- asentí y abrí la puerta dejándolo entrar esperando la respuesta.

Después de un largo suspiro de parte del de lentes, empezó a hablar con vos temblorosa:  
-es que, por mientras estaban en el recreo, un chupa sangres mordió a los de sexto convirtiéndolos en sus subordinados, y no sé qué paso que está muy oscuro afuera-  
-okey, ahora déjeme salir- cuando el tipo se hizo a un lado alguien se situó a lado de mí.  
-yo te acompaño- al voltear a verlo me di cuenta de que era el chico "guapo" del salón.  
-Sasuke…- (N/A:Sasuke tiene una cicatriz en el cachete derecho) susurre su nombre, ¿Por qué me quiere acompañar? Si casi ni hablamos.  
-Naruto- dijo como si me hubiera leído mi mente, aunque me es de extrañar, ya que, aunque son amigos, se llevan como el aceite y el agua.  
-cuídense- interrumpió el tipo ¬¬  
-¿y a usted quien le hablo? ¬¬- le conteste lanzándole mi mirada asesina  
-Es que sentía que sobraba- dijo en una esquina deprimido (N/A:XD)  
-¿vamos?- dijo Sasuke del otro lado de la puerta  
-si-

Llevamos un buen rato caminando, ya ni se ni dónde estamos. Sasuke y yo no nos hemos dirigido la palabra, solo me abstengo de seguirle.

-Sasuke, tan siquiera sabes a donde vamos ¿verdad?- decidí preguntar  
-Claro, al palacio- dijo dándose la vuelta, sus ojos eran rojos y su cicatriz había desaparecido, por lo cual, abrí los ojos como platos.  
-creo que te debo una explicación-dijo al notar mi expresión.  
-Na, ¿enserio? ¬¬- sí que soy sarcástica XP

-es que…escucha- dijo acercándose hacia mí –Naruto y yo somos descendientes directos de Drácula, solo que nosotros nos podemos camuflajear de humanos, de hecho, tenemos los ojos rojos cuando estamos en modo vampiro, a mí, se me desaparece la cicatriz, y a Naruto, le cresen los colmillos-  
-¿y Hinata?-  
-esta con Naruto- rayos, este se me acerca cada vez que me habla  
-¿Por qué tu y Naruto están aquí?¿Qué va a pasar con Hinata? ¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro?-  
-solo una pregunta a la vez ¬¬-  
-responde ¬¬-  
- ya que ¬¬… esta todo oscuro porque mi padre ya nos está reclamando que volvamos con el. Naruto y yo estamos aquí porque mi padre nos mando a buscar una "pretendiente", Naruto se fijo en Hinata, y yo en ti. Pero no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con tu amiga.-  
-¿entonces?- dije viendo que nuestras caras ya estaban a escasos centímetros.  
-estábamos en cubierta por ustedes- contesto antes de unirnos en un beso.

Sipi, ya se que me quedo rarito, pero bue, el que no arriesga no gana (:  
solo que conste que fue basado en uno de mis cuchis y raros sueños.  
Espero que les haiga gustado este humilde y raro one-shot sin sentido :D


End file.
